pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OF/Día 2: La cosa seria comienza
Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Hola, otro día más! Veo que no dejan de seguirnos, si se perdieron lo que sucedió ayer, aquí tienen esto. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ya estamos con todos los concursantes, siguen siendo 14, pero YA hay un expulsado porque en estos momentos pueden dejar de votar, los votos de después no sirven. Archivo:Aura E.png Venga... Dilo ya, o digo que nuestro hotel es una porquería, estamos en una m***** de parque. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Me da igual, cada vez que lo digas aparecerá tachado. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Dilo, que pierdes público. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Reacciona al oír la palabra público) Uhm... Es verdad. Venid. Archivo:Corredor DP.png A ver dónde iremos... (Siguen a Rojo) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, aquí es. Archivo:León Pt.png Una cosa... ¿Por qué te llamas Rojo? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png No te interesa... Bien, colocaos cada uno detrás de un agujero, no los piseis, por vuestro bien. Archivo:Zac new sprite.png (Se colocan todos en círculo, detrás de los agujeros, había 14) :O Vaya... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, daos la mano. Apaguen las luces. Archivo:New sprite julia.png Aaaaah, me quedé ciega. Archivo:Emilian3.png Solo apagaron las luces... Archivo:Barbara.png ¿No iremos a invocar a los muertos? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Nah, otro día. ¿Están todos detrás de los agujeros? Todos: Sí. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, ¡fuego! Aparecen unas llamas dos veces más grandes que ellos delante de cada uno, permitiendo ver un poco. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Aaaaaah, nos quieren quemar. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png No, concentraos. No os solteis y... De repente se apaga la llama de delante de alguien. Archivo:KaraKent sprite.png ¡Barbara se ha soltado! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Enciendan luces. Se encienden todas las luces, y todos ven que Barbara no está. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Barbara es la expulsada. Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png ¿Dónde está? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Desapareció... Archivo:Dark Sprite.png (Se caga de miedo) Ouh... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Venga, volvamos al escenario. Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png A mí esto no me gustó... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Hoy les toca cantar... ¡My Happy Ending de Avril Lavigne! Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¡Sí, me hicieron caso! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Primero los chicos, luego las chicas. En el orden en el que se les presentó ayer. Comenzad. Archivo:Sprite de N.png Let's talk this over Archivo:Corredor DP.png Ni idea... Archivo:Emilian3.png Me niego a cantar algo de Avril Lavnige ¬3¬ (Esto lo puso él XD). Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Was it something I did? Was it something You said? Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Nada... Archivo:Zac new sprite.png You were all the things I thought I knew. Archivo:Alfonso eco.png And I thought we could be Archivo:León Pt.png ... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Jurado, valoren a los chicos. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png ¡Realmente patético! Solo se saben 4 palabritas de nada. ¡Germán, cobarde, al menos di algo! Archivo:León Pt.png ¡Que no me la sabía, calvo de m*****! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Germán, no discutas, es el jurado. Bueno, sí, discutan, conseguiremos más público XD. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png ¡Ya no eres líder! Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Venga... Yo no creo que hayan estado mal, dijeron lo que sabían (Bastante poco). Archivo:Maya DP.png Ni caso al calvo, lo habeis hecho muy bien TODOS. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Les toca a las chicas. 3... 2... 1... Comiencen. Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png You were everything, everything that I wanted. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away Archivo:New sprite julia.png All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending Archivo:Débora OcPa.gif You've got your dumb friends Archivo:Aura E.png No sé... Archivo:KaraKent sprite.png I know what they say Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Esta no me la sé. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ya cantaron chicos y chicas. Jurado, valoren a las chicas. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Mucho mejor que los chicos. Aún así, son pésimas. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Bastante bien. Archivo:Maya DP.png ¡Perfecto! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Abbey, aquí en OF hay muchas sorpresas, como esta, que es para ti. Aparece Avril Lavigne, y comienza a cantar. Avril Lavigne: You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending... Al terminar de cantar, todos aplauden. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png :O ¡Avril Lavigne! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Avril, esta es Abbey, tu mayor fan. Avril Lavigne: Hola, Abbey (Se dan un abrazo). Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Ayyyy... Nunca lo olvidaré. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Avril, ¿te quedas a ver el día de hoy? Avril Lavigne: Claro. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno jurado, elijan al mejor chico y la mejor chica. Archivo:Maya DP.png Elegimos a... Dark y a Abbey. Archivo:Dark Sprite.png ¡Sí! Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¡Bien, otra vez! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Comiencen a votar por el líder! ¿Quién debe ser el líder del día? Dark Abbey Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten por el líder, tienen unas horas! ¡Después pondré las votaciones por el expulsado! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, dejen de votar, los votos de después del tiempo no sirven Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png El líder será... ¡Abbey! Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¡Sí, tenía que conseguirlo! Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Ohm... Enhorabuena (De mentira XD). Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Gracias, Dark (También mentira XD). ¿Por cuánto gané? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Por 3 votos, 6 - 3. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Bastante :D. Ahora tengo que salvar a alguien, ¿no? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Sí, al que tú prefieras. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Pues salvo a... Julie. Archivo:New sprite julia.png Síiiiii. Graciasssss, Abbey. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Se me olvidó decirte una cosa, ya que hoy concursaron separados chicos y chicas, también salva a un chico. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Ah, okay. Salvo a... Stalin. Archivo:Corredor DP.png Wiiiii, y ni me sabía la canción XD. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Pues con los salvados formados... ¡Comiencen a votar! ¿Quién quieren que sea el segundo expulsado de OF? Alex Lifty Emilian Dark Dawny Samantha Zac Alfonso Germán Adriana Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten por el que menos les guste! ¡Tienen de tiempo hasta mañana! Aquí tienen el vídeo de My Happy Ending. '''La continuación es en OF/Día 3: Lo que la expulsión doble se llevó. '''Les espero, no me fallen. ¡Y voten, voten, voten! Categoría:Operación Fracaso (OF)